Love And Lies
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Merlin lied and disappeared Arthur knew something was wrong. Nearly everyone told Arthur to move on but Arthur was determined to track Merlin down and find out the truth. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a get well story for a great friend of mine in hopes she will be back to her fabulous self soon. Dedicated and for Cathcer1984 x**_

_**This is AU. Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: **__**When Merlin lied and disappeared Arthur knew something was wrong. Nearly everyone told Arthur to move on but Arthur was determined to track Merlin down and find out the truth.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk staring at the wallpaper on his laptop screen. It was a picture of him and Merlin that was taken six months ago, Merlin with the biggest grin on his face as Arthur had his arm around him, kissing his cheek with a smile on his face.

Morgana had taken that picture at her housewarming get together. Her and Leon had taken the next step and moved in together. They had had a few drinks and had a laugh and Arthur had grabbed Merlin and kissed him, letting a staring Gwaine know just who Merlin belonged to. He didn't know that Morgana had taken the picture and thanked her for it as soon as she sent it via e-mail and within seconds it was his wallpaper.

Morgana walked into her brother's office and saw him staring at his laptop screen again and sighed. "Arthur please. This doesn't help."

"What do you know?" came the reply.

"I know that this isn't healthy. I wish I never sent you the damn picture now."

"You weren't to know back then."

"I don't understand why you didn't get rid of everything of Merlin's when he told you."

"Because this isn't him!" Arthur snapped, banging his hands down on the table, making his sister jump. Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry Morgana I... just leave me alone, please?"

Morgana took pity on her brother and stood up, "get yourself home, or the cleaners will be bothering you." she said as she closed the door behind her with a click.

* * *

It had been three months since Arthur last saw Merlin, Merlin worked alongside Arthur, they had met in uni and became close, getting together before they left uni and went straight into work together at Uther's law firm. They had been there for two years, living together for eighteen months and were happy.

Well, at least that was what Arthur thought until Merlin had to go on a business trip for a month; two weeks in Arthur got a phone call from Merlin. A phone call he never hoped he'd get. Arthur let a tear escape as he remembered the first two words Merlin said to him. 'It's over.'

For an hour after those two words Arthur had fought with Merlin, asking why, what had changed, wanting more of an excuse then just two words. Arthur wished he hadn't as the next three words broke him completely. 'There's someone else.'

Arthur had then got mad and told Merlin he was going to him so they could talk face to face but Merlin said no and told him if he did then by the time he got there then Merlin would be gone. Arthur called his bluff and went anyway and when he got there he found Merlin was true to his word. Everything had been cleared from the room where he was staying.

That was three months ago and everyday Arthur still called Merlin and everyday Merlin would reject the call.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and saw Lancelot walk in, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me guess, Morgana was worried and it would seem too obvious if she sent Leon so she asked you."

"Got it in one. Come on friend, remembering and getting yourself like this is helping no one."

"I still love him Lancelot."

"I know you do." his friend said as he logged off his laptop and turned out the light before helping him up and guiding him from the office, locking the door behind him.

"I don't believe any of it. I know Merlin. Merlin doesn't cheat and lie."

"I know he doesn't."

Arthur stopped and looked closely at his friend. "So you believe it also? This isn't Merlin?"

"I believe that Merlin doesn't hurt people and would rather hurt himself than others."

"I will find him Lancelot. I have hired someone, gave them all of Merlin's details. I need to find him and talk to him again."

"I know. Come Arthur. Let's get you home. I know the company will survive without you for a week or two."

"No Lancelot, I need to work."

"What work Arthur? When you go to work you stare at the wallpaper on your laptop all day. It's not healthy. Trust me Arthur. Get some sleep, have a couple of weeks off and get yourself together again."

"That is easier said than done mate."

"I know it is. Which is why we are all here to help you."

* * *

A week later Arthur came back with some shopping to find someone at his door. It was who he hired to find Merlin. "Mr Jackson. Sorry I had to nip out and get some things."

"That's okay, and call me Percival."

"Okay. Percival. Come on in." Arthur said, trying to smile as he quickly unlocked his front door gesturing Percival to enter first.

Arthur had left his shopping in the kitchen unpacked and joined Percival in the living room. "I am guessing you have some news of some sort? You said you would only contact me if you had some."

"I did say that and I have. I have found Merlin Arthur."

Arthur dropped down onto his settee, shaking a little. "Arthur are you alright?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Um... yes, just a bit of a shock, I was starting to think you wouldn't find him. Where is he?"

"Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Yes. From what I have found out he is living with his father. I have pictures but I just need you to double check first to see if it is him."

"What do you mean?"

Percival sighed and took a photo from his pocket. "Is that Merlin?"

Arthur took the photo and smiled. "That's my Merlin." he laughed. In the photo was Merlin with another man. "Who is this?" Arthur asked, pointing to the older man who had his arm around Merlin's shoulder, both of them laughing.

"That man's name is Balinor, I believe him to be..."

"Merlin's father." Arthur finished. "I know his father's name but never seen pictures."

"Arthur I need you to prepare yourself for this next picture. The only person who can explain this next picture is Merlin and I have an address. If you go there I need it so you do not go alone."

"I will go with him."

Arthur and Percival looked up to see Lancelot in the doorway. "What is the other picture?" he asked Percival who sighed and handed it over to Arthur who after looking at it gasped and let the photo slip from his fingers and onto the floor.

Lancelot hurried over and picked up the photo and looked at it. In the photo Lancelot frowned at what he saw. Merlin's father was in the photo along with Merlin who was in a wheelchair.

"Arthur..."

Arthur stood up and hurried upstairs. Lancelot turned to Percival. "Have you been paid in full or need owing any?"

"No I have been paid in full."

Lancelot shook Percival's hand and showed him to the door after he handed over the address. "Thank you so much for this."

"You and he are welcome. I hope he finds happiness again, he sure needs it."

"That he does. Thank you again."

As soon as Percival left, Lancelot hurried upstairs to find Arthur hastily shoving his clothing into a holdall bag. "I need to see him Lancelot, I need answers I have questions. I..."

"Need to breathe." Lancelot interrupted.

"Arthur. You are not driving. I am and you are not going yet. You are going to go downstairs, unpack your shopping, have something to eat and let your neighbours know you are going away for a while so she can keep an eye on your house. And don't think I haven't thought of taking your car keys because I have them. Now do as you are told whilst I pack your things properly, you show up in how you have packed these clothes you will looked to Merlin as though you have been dragged backwards through a hedge."

Arthur nodded and was about to leave the room when he stopped. "Can you pack my deep purple shirt? It's Merlin's favourite."

Lancelot laughed. "Of course I will."

* * *

The next morning after Lancelot had gone home and packed his things they had both set off to Ireland, Arthur wanting to get there as quickly as possible Lancelot sorted it so they got there by boat. Arthur swore saying the boat wasn't the quickest way but the only reply he got from Lancelot was. 'It will give you time to think on how you will approach Merlin and ask him and have answers ready for questions he knew Merlin would ask.'

When they got there, Lancelot hired a car and stopped when he saw a sign. "What is that word supposed to be?"

Arthur looked up and saw the sign and laughed. "I was just like that when I first started to go out with Merlin. He would always explain it to me." Arthur opened the map and looked at the address. "Looking at the map where Merlin is it looks about an hour's drive."

"That's fine. Have you worked out what you are going to ask Merlin?"

"I have."

"You are not going to just go charging in and demanding answers."

"No Lancelot."

"Well. I know you are not as I am going to be with you."

"Lancelot there is no need."

"There is every need Arthur. Once you are both settled I will drive around and find us a hotel."

"Make sure it is the closest one to -"

"To where Merlin is I know."

* * *

"This is it." Arthur whispered when they pulled up outside a house. "There is car in the driveway so they must be in."

"Arthur wait, look."

Arthur did and saw Balinor leave the house and get into the car, driving away minutes later. "Perfect." Arthur said and was out of the car and crossing the road before Lancelot knew what was happening.

"Arthur. Arthur wait." Lancelot said as he locked the car and ran over to his friend who was just about to knock on the door.

* * *

Merlin sighed when he heard a knock on the door. "Why is it that someone always knocks as soon as dad leaves?" Merlin questioned as he wheeled himself over to the front door. "Just one minute." he called out.

Arthur gasped and looked at Lancelot. "Did you hear that? That was Merlin."

Arthur heard the sound of a key turning and the door slowly opening as he nervously drummed his fingers on his legs.

Merlin eased his chair back so he could get the door open and gasped when he saw who was on the other side. "Arthur!"

"Merlin."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a get well story for a great friend of mine in hopes she will be back to her fabulous self soon. Dedicated and for Cathcer1984 x**_

_**This is AU. Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: **__**When Merlin lied and disappeared Arthur knew something was wrong. Nearly everyone told Arthur to move on but Arthur was determined to track Merlin down and find out the truth.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Both of them staring at each other saying nothing, Lancelot cleared his throat. "Hi Merlin."

"Lancelot, hi. Umm. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you. Come on Arthur."

No sooner had they both sat down, Arthur sitting at the end of the settee to be closer to Merlin, Arthur asked his first question. "Sweetheart what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I am going nowhere until I hear it all. Please."

Merlin dropped his head. "There never was anyone else Arthur. There has only been one person for me and he is sitting right next to me."

"I never did believe it Merlin. You saying there is someone else, that just isn't you."

"I was surprised really. I only said that so you wouldn't come after me and if you did then you would see me like this."

"I did go after you Merlin, went to the hotel, they said you had checked out."

"Well dad did all of that for me. I couldn't."

"Sweetheart please tell me what happened, when I last saw you, you were walking."

"It happened three days after I arrived, the meeting went well and I was driving back to the hotel when another car came straight at me. I swerved but I was too late in doing so, as soon as I collided with the car my head hit the wheel, next thing I know I woke up with doctors surrounding me saying I needed surgery."

Merlin sighed. "I was questioned by police. I answered what I could which wasn't much, they told me they had questioned passers by who saw the accident, apparently when our cars hit, mine spun and the driver's side was badly damaged, nearly lost my legs."

Arthur moved forwards a little and reached out to Merlin with his hands and pulled back after remembering.

Merlin smiled and took his hands. "It's okay Arthur. I am okay now, well, getting there."

"Merlin why? Why didn't you tell me? Why let me believe you left me for someone else? Why not just tell me?" Arthur growled, snatching his hands back as he started to get frustrated.

"Arthur calm down. Let Merlin explain in his own time. This is a lot harder for him than you." Lancelot said, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder, trying and failing to calm him down.

Merlin seeing this not working held his arms out to the blond. "Arthur."

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin with his arms out. "What do I do?"

"One arm behind my back, the other under my legs and lift." Merlin answered.

Arthur stood up and bent forwards, moving his right arm behind Merlin's back and his left arm slowly and carefully going under Merlin's legs. "Lift?"

"Yes."

Arthur slowly lifted Merlin from his chair and sat back down on the settee, this time with Merlin in his lap, arms around his neck. Lancelot smiled when he saw the blond a lot calmer. "You still have the touch Merlin."

"He always will." Arthur answered, not taking his eyes from the brunet.

"Calmer?"

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Merlin."

"I knew it." came a voice.

Both Arthur and Merlin looked over their shoulder and Merlin looked over Arthur's and all three saw Balinor standing there looking at the three of them.

"I told you didn't I son. When you told me what you said to Arthur on the phone that day and your plan what was the first thing I said to you?"

"That this will never work and as soon as we get home every time there is a knock on the door not to be surprised if Arthur is on the other side of it."

"See son. Listen to me and your mother. She will be happy to know she is right also."

"About what?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"Hunith said when you eventually tracked Merlin down it wouldn't be long before you both got back to how you were. I have only been gone twenty minutes. Didn't take long did it son."

Merlin laughed. "I am not sure dad. After what I have done to Arthur I don't think he wants me back."

Arthur turned sharply to face Merlin. "Don't be stupid Merlin."

"You still haven't told Arthur about why you did what you did." Lancelot said.

"What's your name?" Balinor asked.

"Lancelot. I am one of Merlin's many friends."

"Well Lancelot, how about I show you around, leave these two alone for a bit?"

"Okay." Lancelot stood up and lightly patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Glad we found you. Good to see you again friend." he smiled before walking over to Balinor, letting him lead him into the next room.

"Can I ask how you found me?" Merlin asked once they were alone.

"Of course. I hired a private detective. It took him two months. I came back after finding you had gone, drank myself stupid for a month, Lancelot and Morgana brought me out of it, of course she isn't your biggest fan at the minute. She is one of the only ones that believed your lie."

"Who else does?"

"Gwen. Gwaine said that that isn't like you and I and Lancelot know that, of course we have known you a lot longer than they have."

Merlin actually looked sad. "You drank for a month?"

"Yes. Lancelot and Morgana helped clean me up, first day as me again I hired Percival to find you. He came around yesterday and told us he found you, got an address and the next morning we drove to Liverpool got on a ferry and it brought us here to Dublin. Hired a car and we both came here. We need to find somewhere to stay whilst here but I wanted to come here and see you first. Remember that picture that Morgana took of us at her housewarming party?"

"Yes."

"I still have it as my wallpaper at work. I stare at it every day."

Merlin smiled and held on tight to Arthur as he reached over to the table in front of the settee. Picking up his phone, he handed it to Arthur.

Arthur took the phone from Merlin and smiled when he saw the screen, Merlin had the same picture on his phone. "I still love you Arthur. I know what I did was wrong but I am hoping you still love me as well."

"Merlin nothing will stop me from loving you. Would you like to tell me why you did what you did?"

"Dad!"

Balinor came walking back in with Lancelot. "Son?"

"I need..."

"Okay son. Come on." he whispered as he walked over to his son and picked him up from Arthur lap and carried him upstairs.

Arthur, curiosity getting the better of him, followed Balinor and Merlin up the stairs and came to a stop and couldn't help but stare as Balinor carried his son into the bathroom and shut the door behind them both.

Lancelot sighed and looked at Arthur. "He needs help even to relieve himself Arthur. At least now we know why he never told you."

Arthur just nodded and continued to stare at the bathroom door. "I want to hear it from him though mate."

"I know Arthur."

"Go on back downstairs Lancelot. I am going to stay with Merlin for a bit. I need to know why."

When Lancelot turned and headed back downstairs Arthur opened the door to see Balinor holding Merlin upright whilst he washed his hands.

"Arthur take my position. I will leave you both to talk. Arthur Merlin's room is straight facing here." Balinor said as he and Arthur carefully swapped places, not letting Merlin drop.

* * *

Once in Merlin's room, Arthur placed Merlin on the bed who in turn grabbed Arthur's wrist. "Sit on the bed with me?"

"Of course." Arthur sat down and kept hold of Merlin's hand. "Whenever you are ready."

Merlin sighed. "As I said downstairs. After the car collided with mine the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital with doctors around me. They explained what had happened. Said they did all they could and that the good news is I will be fine. They then started to explain to me the damage the impact had on my legs. The doctors said in time I will be fine but I... I."

"Take your time sweetheart." Arthur soothed as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across Merlin's wrist.

"I will have to have physio for up to a year maybe longer as I have to try and walk again."

Arthur saw a tear escape and hurried closer to Merlin and pulled him into a hug. "Shh Merlin."

"I go to physio four times a week, I do small exercises with my legs, have to get the muscles working again before trying to walk."

Merlin pulled back and sat back against the headboard. "Trying to walk again Arthur means I need around the clock care. Do you know my dad has to lift me from my chair to the chair in the bath so I can shower? I am alright getting dressed until I have to be lifted up to put my boxer briefs and trousers on. Dad works three days a week, the days I don't have physio as dad is stronger to keep me up then mum and mum works four days a week at the little shop around the corner."

"You have physio today then? With Balinor being here."

"No. Dad is off all this week. I have physio tomorrow."

"Can I come with you please?"

"Of course."

"Merlin? Why did you say you had someone else?"

"What I just said what I need, what dad has to help me with. Arthur I resigned from work as I can't do what I am best doing, running off my feet all day every day. I need someone to look after me. You can't Arthur as you are to take over the law firm. I can't have you risking a job you love and that you worked so hard to get to look after me."

Arthur sighed and stood up and began to pace.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin that wasn't your choice to make. You can't just make these decisions on your own. I had right to know."

"Arthur..."

"Merlin." He said, getting back onto the bed. "I had a right to know. If it was the other way round wouldn't you want to know what happened to me?"

"Yes I would Arthur but I know you. If you had this happen to you and couldn't even have a piss without help would you tell me?"

"I would at least give you the choice Merlin, you know that."

"Arthur you wouldn't tell me. I would only know if I was there with you and then you would try and make out you are better than you actually are. Arthur if I told you then you would drop everything wouldn't you to take care of me."

"Of course I would, I love you Merlin, nothing is more important to me than you."

"Exactly Arthur. You would give up your job that you love so much and worked so hard for to look after me. I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"It was still my choice to make, and if you could have let me then you would have found out that I can run my company from home and don't really need to be at the law firm."

"But I didn't know that Arthur. When I left for that meeting you were working twelve hour days to keep up with things. Working alongside Uther."

"It was to be a surprise Merlin, I know you complained a few times that we never spend as much time together and I told father and we made it so that I could work from home or from anywhere really, I was going to tell you when you got home, but as you can see that never happened."

"If anything that has made me worse in not telling you." Merlin choked as he started to let the tears fall.

"Sweetheart. You were scared, I understand that and I'm not angry Merlin, I just wish I knew because I feel like a prat for not being able to help the love of my life." Arthur said wiping away Merlin's tears.

"I still broke your heart and lied to you."

"Hey, if you broke my heart I wouldn't have even bothered to try and look for you. The moment you said that there was someone else, yes I will admit that I felt my stomach drop and my heart jump into my throat, but when you started to talk afterwards I knew you were lying."

"I rang my mum and dad, told them everything. I told them what I said to you and they weren't happy but they said that whatever I need, they will help all they can. This is my gran's place; she left it to my dad. I asked if we could come here and not to theirs as you know where my mum and dad live. Dad agreed right away, with him going on business trips a lot which he hated, he switched jobs and we moved here. Mum got a job within two weeks of being here, she loves it."

Arthur leaned closer to Merlin and kissed his lobe before whispering, "Didn't work though did it. Still found you."

Merlin chuckled. "Mum and dad said it wouldn't work, dad seemed to know what you would do and he has never met you."

"I actually asked Percival who was in the photo with you when he showed me what he had found. Until he said his name I didn't know who he was."

Merlin laughed. "My dad going on business trips he wasn't around much."

"Merlin. Come home. Please?"

"Arthur I still need physio."

"I will arrange all that for you back home. I can work from home Merlin so I will be with you every step of the way. Literally."

Merlin laughed. "Okay. I want to stay here for another week though."

"That's okay. I will be staying here, not sure about Lancelot. Know any good hotels close by? Preferably with a nice comfy bed."

"This one is comfortable."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"No. They have been hoping since they heard my plan that you would find me. Mum says she has never seen me so happy since being with you. I have been miserable without you, mum said eighty percent of it is from being with you and only twenty percent because of what has happened to me."

Arthur laughed. "Is she right?"

"Isn't she always." Merlin replied as he leaned across, smiling when Arthur met him halfway and drew him into a long and loving kiss.

* * *

**_Well? What do you think?_**

**_Chapter three up tomorrow._**

**_Review? x_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a get well story for a great friend of mine in hopes she will be back to her fabulous self soon. Dedicated and for Cathcer1984 x**_

_**This is AU. Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: **__**When Merlin lied and disappeared Arthur knew something was wrong. Nearly everyone told Arthur to move on but Arthur was determined to track Merlin down and find out the truth.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

A knock on the door had them both reluctantly pulling away from each other. Both looking at the door when it opened. Arthur stood up and stepped away from the bed.

"Oh don't move away Arthur." Hunith turned to face her husband and Lancelot who followed her into the room. "What did I tell you?" she asked her husband.

Balinor smiled. "I know love and you were right." Balinor looked at Arthur. "I told Merlin it wouldn't be long before he found you and whilst my wife agreed, she said she gave it two hours within seeing each other again you will be kissing."

"And they have. Look at their lips, you can tell what they had been doing when I knocked."

Merlin looked at Balinor who looked at his son, smiling apologetically. "Sorry son, your mother made me promise to ring her as soon as Arthur turned up."

"So you just left work mum?"

"They understand. Every morning they ask how you are and when I told them you had a bad night last night they asked why I even came in and said if need be I can some home."

"You had a bad night?" Arthur asked as he moved over and sat back down on the bed next to Merlin, taking his hand.

"My left leg seized up, mum and dad were in here for an hour taking it in turns. This is what I mean Arthur."

"I don't care Merlin I will stay up all night if need be. Now I have found you Merlin you will not get away from me again." he said, not caring that they had an audience and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on the brunets lips.

"Awe. Such a determined young man." Hunith sighed. "Lancelot told me that you were looking for a hotel and I shall not hear any of it. You will stay in the guest bedroom Lancelot."

"Thank you Mrs Emrys."

"Please dear, call me Hunith." she smiled before looking at Arthur. "I won't offer you the spare room as I know you won't want to leave Merlin."

"Once again you are right. Thank you Hunith."

* * *

As the day went on, Arthur and Lancelot stayed with Merlin in his room, talking about what they had been up to the last three months.

"What did you do, work wise then Merlin, after your accident?" Lancelot asked.

"I rang Cedric. He wanted to go anyway. He didn't take long to get there. I had dad meet him and give him some story about why he was meeting him and not me. Dad told me he didn't seem bothered about me. He was just happy he got to take over."

"What?" Arthur frowned. "I badgered him about it when he got back and he told me he didn't see you and that a bloke in your place met him. He told me he questioned him and even looked for you. I didn't bother to see him when I went up there to look for you. I came straight back when I found out that you had checked out of the hotel."

"That fucker. Acting all concerned when he wasn't even bothered. Wait until I see him when I get back." Lancelot said.

"You will have to get in line mate." Arthur said as he put his arm around Merlin, kissing his temple. "Merlin is coming back with me in a week's time Lancelot. You can go back whenever."

"I will go back with you two. Give Gwen plenty of time to cool down."

"Cool down?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Morgana has made her worse, well; they have both made each other worse in believing you. I am sick of telling her, both of them really, that cheating just isn't you Merlin but all they say is that people change and sometimes we have to accept that even the likeliest of people change and that they can't help who they fall for."

"Wait until I get back. I fell for Arthur when I first saw him and I haven't stopped falling ever since." he declared, earning a kiss from Arthur.

* * *

That night after Arthur had got Merlin settled in bed and got settled himself, he pulled Merlin into his arms. "What time are you at physio tomorrow?"

"I have to be there for ten thirty."

"What will you be doing then?"

"Well I have to start to move my legs. I need to get the muscles working in my legs again, and then I can start to try and walk again. The physio said I need to get the muscles working properly in my legs again before trying to walk."

"So you have to lift your legs up, move them from side to side."

"Something like that." Merlin laughed. "I also have to try and kick my feet back and forth, as if I was paddling in a pool."

Arthur nodded and moved the covers back, exposing their bodies and looked down at Merlin's feet who, whilst holding on to Arthur, slowly kicked them back and forth a little.

Arthur covered them both up again and looked at the brunet, "Did that hurt?"

"Yes, but my physio said the more I do the exercises the easier it will get and the quicker I will be back to my own self again."

"We will get there sweetheart. I promise."

The next morning when Arthur and Balinor walked into physio, Arthur pushing Merlin, they all waited to be called in. After five minutes of waiting they got called in and Merlin's physio shook Merlin and Balinor's hand before moving to Arthur and introducing himself. "Hi I'm Stephen. Merlin's physio."

"I'm Arthur. Merlin's boyfriend."

"Oh so you found him then." Stephen laughed. "Right then Merlin today we are going to be taking things a bit further."

"Oh?"

"Yes. First we need you lying on your back on this mat."

Stephen hadn't finished his sentence before Arthur picked him up out of his chair and laid him on the mat.

"Right then Merlin I want you to, and in your own time, try and bring your knees up."

Merlin nodded and as slowly as he could he started to slowly move his left leg up, pausing every now and then, whimpering in pain.

"In your own time sweetheart." Arthur soothed as he took Merlin's hand in his, "don't try and do too much and push yourself."

Merlin nodded and started to try again.

Near the end of the session when Merlin was back in his chair, rubbing his legs, Merlin's physio asked what he needed to. "How are your other exercises coming along Merlin?"

"Good. I showed Arthur last night, moving my feet back and forth."

"That's good Merlin. The more you try and do the exercises at home the quicker you will get better."

"Stephen have you got any booklets I can read as to help Merlin along and what I can do."

"Of course." he smiled and handed Arthur a few booklets. "These will tell you all you need to know but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ring and ask."

"Thank you."

* * *

When they got back Arthur went outside and rang his father when Merlin was resting and told him everything that had happened. Uther told his son to send Merlin his best wishes and not to worry about anything as he will take care of it.

That was why the next day when Balinor called for Arthur saying there was someone at the door for him he was surprised to find his father walking into the house. "Father?"

Uther looked up and saw his son walk in from the kitchen, Merlin behind him. He walked straight past his son and shook Merlin's hand. "Why didn't you tell us Merlin?"

"Father I told you all of this on the phone yesterday, how we were on the phone I was under the impression that I wouldn't see you until I got back."

"And you wasn't."

"Ah..." Arthur smiled. "Mother?"

"Yes. Merlin if I would have known I would have never accepted your resignation. I only did when Morgana told me why you split up, I accepted it in anger. Now I see and know what happened. Merlin you have your job back with us, you can work from home as Arthur will be doing. He also said that you need plenty of physio so I have made some calls."

"Uther I can't."

"You can Merlin. And you will."

"Uther what did mother say when you told her?"

"She hit me and said 'I told you so you stupid man' the woman was then boasting because she was right." he sighed making Arthur and Merlin laugh. "But don't worry. Ygraine said she won't say anything until you both come back. She is sorting out a welcome home party for you both. Your mother has told everyone to be there or else so of course everyone will be there. She says she can't wait to seegana and Gwen's face when they see you Merlin."

"Mother and Morgana have been arguing as Morgana believed your lie and mother didn't." Arthur explained.

"I don't want to cause more problems."

"You won't do Merlin. All you are going to do is open Morgana and Gwen's eyes." Lancelot said.

"Well I am not going back until morning. Know any good hotels for the night? Where are you both stopping?"

"Lancelot is in one of our spare rooms and Arthur is in with Merlin and Hunith won't accept you staying in a hotel, you can have our other guest room for the night." Balinor informed him.

"Thank you."

Hunith came home that evening and was happy to see Uther; they caught up on old times over dinner before Uther retired for the night.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"I want a shower... if you are not up to it I can ask dad."

"No. I will do it, just tell me what to do and I will help." Arthur picked Merlin up and bid goodnight to Hunith, Balinor and Lancelot and carried the brunet upstairs.

* * *

Once in the bathroom Arthur placed Merlin on the closed toilet and started to get the shower ready as Merlin started to strip. Arthur turned and saw Merlin wiggling as he managed to push his trousers and boxer briefs from under him and down his legs, Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight he hadn't seen in over three months. Merlin naked.

"Merlin you can't have a shower."

Merlin looked up with a frown on his face. "Why?"

"Because you are having a bath with me." Arthur answered as he started to strip after turning the taps on.

Merlin laughed at Arthur and beckoned him over, undoing his jeans from where he was sat as Arthur removed his shirt.

"Oh I have missed you."

"And I you Mer - oh." Arthur frowned when he looked down to see what Merlin was looking at when he spoke. "You missed my cock more than me?"

"What did I miss more... you or your cock. You know Arthur that is a hard decision." Merlin smirked as he looked straight in front of him, "that decision is not the only thing that is hard."

"Merlin please..."

"Okay." Merlin smiled and moved his hand up, squeezing the hard shaft before him.

"Whoa. Merlin don't just squeeze and pull like that."

"Why? I have gone three months without my toy."

"Toy? Merlin my cock is not a toy."

"No... But it is mine though." Merlin hummed as he moved his head forwards and kissed the tip of Arthur's cock, licking the precum that was leaking from the slit.

Arthur moaned and moved back and turned the taps off. "I need you in this bath Merlin." he groaned as he picked Merlin up and stepped into the bath. "Right then Merlin." Arthur said as he dropped Merlin's legs and kept him upright, the brunets back pressed against his front. "Just relax your legs and let them slide forwards as I ease us both down."

"Okay." Merlin breathed.

Once they were both settled in the bath Arthur began to wash himself and Merlin's back as Merlin washed his front. "Have you washed your front Merlin?" Arthur purred in his ear, licking the shell before kissing the lobe, puffing hot air against the side of his face.

"I have. You might want to check though."

"Of course." Arthur moved his hand around to the front and took hold of his cock. "You washed here?"

"No."

"Naughty Merlin. I will just have to wash it for you."

Merlin let his head drop back on Arthur's shoulder, closing his eyes, loving the feeling of Arthur touching him once again. Gods he had missed this, Arthur's touch, his kisses, what was thinking doing what he did?

As Arthur's hand got faster, Merlin's hands gripped Arthur's thighs, moaning, "oh fuck Arthur, it's been so long since your touch, please."

Arthur dropped his head and began to bite and suck Merlin's neck, Merlin moaning, his arm going back to keeps the blonds head in place. "Oh I am close Arthur."

Arthur moved his other arm around Merlin and cupped his balls, tugging them gently as he rolled them between his fingers. "Cum sweetheart."

And Merlin did, moaning Arthur's name as he spilled all on to Arthur's hand and in the water. "Oh fuck sake. Ow! Oh fuck." Merlin cried.

"Merlin? Merlin what's wrong? Talk to me sweetheart."

* * *

Hunith and Balinor and Lancelot were just saying goodnight to each other on the landing with Uther coming out of his room, "which one is your bathroom?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard Merlin. "Ow! Oh fuck."

"Merlin!" Hunith gasped as she hurried over to the bathroom and opened the door, stopping just inside and gasping at what she saw.

"Oh my." Lancelot said as Uther shook his head along with Balinor, both of them trying their hardest not to laugh.

Merlin was sitting in the bath and Arthur was stood up in front of him, his feet either side of Merlin's legs, his arms out. "Oh bollocks!"

"Yes they are son. Cover them up." Uther said, finally giving into his laughter, Balinor laughing at Uther's comment.

Arthur slapped his hands to cover himself. "What are you all doing in here?"

"I heard Merlin cry out in pain." Hunith said, handing Arthur a towel before laying one over Merlin in the water to cover him up. "Merlin son why are you crying? What hurt? Balinor stop laughing your son is in pain."

"What? I am not laughing at him. It's what Uther said."

Hunith tutted and hit her husband on the arm. "Merlin son what happened? Why were you crying?"

"Arthur made me forget."

"I made you forget?" Arthur frowned. "Merlin you were crying in pain."

Merlin reached up and took Arthur's hands, both of them forgetting that they had an audience. "Arthur when you made me cum I forgot how I was and pushed my feet down when I climaxed, I curled my toes with it and it fucking hurt."

Arthur dropped to his knees in the bath, being careful of Merlin's legs and drew him into a hug. "Baby I'm sorry."

"No don't be, thank you Arthur." Merlin said, laughing a little as he kissed Arthur on the side of the head.

"Okay let's leave them to it, Uther you will have to use the other bathroom, Balinor show Uther where the other bathroom is."

Merlin looked up and turned red when he remembered they had an audience and what he had just said in front of them.

"Don't worry son. This won't be mentioned." Balinor said as he led Uther away, Lancelot and Hunith following to give them both some privacy.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a get well story for a great friend of mine in hopes she will be back to her fabulous self soon. **_

_**This is AU. Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: **__**When Merlin lied and disappeared Arthur knew something was wrong. Nearly everyone told Arthur to move on but Arthur was determined to track Merlin down and find out the truth.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Before they knew it Hunith and Balinor were saying goodbye to their son and Arthur and Lancelot. Uther, before he left told them both to move back where he offered Balinor a job. Balinor had accepted and they planned on keeping it a secret so they could surprise Merlin on their welcome home party.

The story Ygraine had told everyone was that Lancelot had taken Arthur away for a week and how he was before he left they bought it, saying it would do him good. Uther and Ygraine had been waiting at Merlin and Arthur's house when they got back. "Oh Merlin." Ygraine cried as she hugged Merlin.

"Ygraine dear let him breath."

"Oh shush you. You have already seen him." Ygraine smiled as she pulled back a little. "How are you Merlin?"

"Not too bad. If I'm honest I am happy to be home."

"Of course you are love. Now the party is at our home tonight at seven, make sure you are both there."

"We will be." Merlin smiled, reaching out and taking Arthur's hand in his. "How Morgana and Gwen have been I wouldn't miss it."

Ygraine laughed. "Oh I have missed you Merlin. See you both later." Ygraine kissed them both on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Arthur son I have sorted Merlin's physio out and filled him in on everything and he wants to come and see you tomorrow to get to know you and sort out what is the best way for Merlin."

"Thank you Uther. For everything."

"You are welcome Merlin. See you both tonight."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with them unpacking. Arthur had placed the suitcases on the bed and Merlin sorted through them as Arthur did as he was told. "Knowing mum she has done a full blown out party so at least we won't have to wear anything formal."

"Shame. I love staring at you in a tux, makes me want to rip it right off you."

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside his parents house and sighed, he looked across at Merlin, taking his hand in his. "Are you sure you want to do this Merlin?"

"Yes. Now get my chair out the boot so we can make our entrance."

After Arthur had gotten Merlin into his chair he turned to face his love. "How do you want to do this?" Arthur asked.

* * *

Arthur walked into the room where the party was held and Morgana walked over to him and hugged him. "Well I must say you do look better."

"I have a reason that's why."

"You do? Oh you have met someone?"

"That I have." Arthur whistled and got everyone's attention. "Thank you for this welcome home party, even though I have only been gone a week, but mother being mother, any excuse for a party. Morgana has just asked me why I look so happy. As you all know I have been miserable these past months, but in the week I have been away, well. How happy I am you can see it has done me a lot of good, Morgana asked if my reason for being happy again is because I have met someone. And I can say it isn't so much as met someone, more like found someone. And I have brought him with me tonight."

"Where is he?" Gwen asked.

Arthur looked up. "Lancelot mate can you open those double doors over there?"

"Of course."

Lancelot opened the doors and everyone turned to see who it was and Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin come into view, wheeling himself in, apart from the outburst of Gwaine shouting 'mate!' and rushing over to him the room was in silence.

"Arthur take a picture. Your sister is speechless." Merlin laughed as he tried to get Gwaine to let go of him.

"I don't believe it." Morgana choked, staring in shock at Merlin who smiled and leaned up as much as he could to hug Arthur. "Making Morgana speechless Merlin. Mission accomplished." he whispered, before kissing Merlin's temple.

"Merlin! I don't believe it."

"Believe what Morgana?" Merlin asked, smiling a little.

"Arthur, how could you? After all he did to you."

"Merlin did nothing to me. Only lied about his health. I told you that cheating wasn't Merlin and I was right."

"Sure, I can see it all now." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Merlin I'm sorry." Gwen said as she hurried forwards. "What happened?"

"What happened Gwen is that three days into his trip Merlin had a horrific car accident, had major surgery on his legs, they said he will be able to walk again but he has to have physio, has to learn to walk again, could take up to a year."

"That doesn't give you a reason to lie and hurt my brother."

"Morgana me and Merlin have been through all of this."

"Morgana I need twenty four hour care. I have had to give up my job for this. I couldn't have Arthur risking his job what he worked so hard to get just to look after me, if I told him then he wouldn't do as he was told, you know how stubborn he is, he would have done it anyway and I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"So you told Arthur there was someone else so he would move on as you didn't want him to give up his life to look after you?" Gwaine asked.

"Got it in one." Arthur smiled. "Only it didn't work. I still found him."

"I don't know why you bothered." Morgana sighed.

"Morgana why are you being like this? It has been proven that Merlin hasn't cheated and only lied to protect Arthur which at the time he thought was best for him, they have sorted it out between them why can't you just let it go?" Ygraine asked her daughter.

"Because he never said sorry to me." Morgan cried "He left me too."

"He left me as well but you don't see me acting like that." Gwaine said. "I am glad Arthur found you mate and that you are home."

"Me too, now Gwaine will stop dragging me to places" Percival laughed.

Arthur turned. "You have met?"

"Yes I went to drop off some more things, posted them through your letterbox when I met Gwaine who came to check on your house. He has took me out to loads of different places, all in a week to get me to tell him what I know." he laughed.

"But he wouldn't. It doesn't matter now anyway. Merlin where have you been?"

"Ireland with mum and dad, they were looking after me until Arthur and Lancelot turned up."

As more people decided to crowd around Merlin asking how he was and how he was doing, Morgana scowled and walked away, turning the music back on and getting some food. How could people just carry on as though nothing had happened? They all saw how badly Merlin's words affected Arthur. Lie or not.

* * *

As the party went on, Merlin couldn't help the smile on his face, he had Arthur and his friends supporting him again, well, except one. Gwen couldn't stop apologising to Merlin who just laughed and hugged her every time she said sorry.

Halfway through the party Merlin wheeled himself over to Arthur who had been talking to Morgana for the last ten minutes, the way Arthur held himself, Merlin could see that the conversation they were having was a serious one.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and smiled. "Merlin sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"Excuse me." Morgana tersely said and turned and walked away.

Morgana walked over to the buffet table and began talking to one of the guests, all the time keeping an eye on Arthur and Merlin. Watching as Arthur crouched down, his hands resting on Merlin's legs, after a few seconds, Arthur stood up and helped Merlin as he winced as he moved his feet from where they rested on the bottom of the legs which Arthur swung back as soon as Merlin's feet touched the floor.

Turns out Morgana wasn't the only audience Arthur and Merlin had as several people watched as Arthur carefully picked Merlin up and out of his wheelchair and turned, walking out of the door, everyone going back to talking amongst themselves.

Everyone except Morgana who excused herself from who she was talking to and followed Arthur and Merlin up the stairs.

"You do know we are being followed?" Merlin quietly asked Arthur as he got carried up the stairs.

"I do." Arthur whispered back. "She will be like this for a few weeks, watching us to see how happy you really make me and when she sees I am happiest when with you she will come around and apologise to you."

* * *

After Arthur had got Merlin back into his chair, Gwaine walked up to them both. "Where did you both go?" he asked.

"Merlin wanted the toilet." Arthur answered, not sure what to make of the smirk on their friends face.

"Do you have to hold it for him?"

Merlin laughed. "No he doesn't, but it doesn't stop him from offering."

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned and saw his mother stood there and turned back to face Merlin. "You knew she was there when you said that." he accused his lover. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, blaming Merlin. And when helping Merlin you only hold what you need to."

Gwaine, who couldn't hold it in any longer, burst out laughing and hurried away from Ygraine who turned to him. "That man needs controlling." she said more to herself before turning to her son and Merlin. "Is he gay?"

"He is mother."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"He is dating Percival." Merlin informed her.

"Best to give Percival some pointers. Excuse me." she said and walked away.

Merlin laughed and looked up as the doors opened and two people walked in. "Mum? Dad?"

"Hunith and Balinor? I thought they were staying on in Ireland." Arthur said as he and Merlin made their way over.

"Merlin son how are you?" Hunith said as she held Merlin as best she could.

Arthur laughed. "You are just like my mother."

"In what way?" came a voice.

"Beautiful and caring." Arthur answered.

"Nice save." Ygraine smiled as she hugged Hunith and Balinor in welcome.

"Mum, dad what are you both doing here? You said you were staying on in Ireland."

"We say a lot of things. Uther offered your dad a job here in one of his companies, more money, no travelling and working from home if he wants to. And me, he has offered me what I have always wanted to do and what I love doing."

"Cooking?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, in his catering business all the foods and cakes and, oh I can't wait to get started."

Merlin and Balinor couldn't help but laugh at Hunith's excitement.

"I have told Uther to give you one of the bigger houses; after all you will need it for when the grandchildren are here." Ygraine said.

Arthur choked on his drink, Merlin reaching up and hitting his back before giving it firm strokes. After he calmed down a little, Arthur looked at his mother. "Grandchildren? How?"

"Well you will be adopting when you marry of course." Hunith answered before Ygraine could.

Merlin looked at his mum. "We are not even engaged yet!"

"I know you are not yet but -" Hunith smiled.

"You soon will be." Ygraine finished.

"Finishing each other's sentences, what were you twins separated at birth or something, that's scary." Arthur said looking from one beaming woman to the other.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "You have both been on the phone talking since Arthur found me haven't you, planning."

"That's putting it mildly. I was beginning to think the phone was stuck to her hand." Uther bravely mumbled.

Ygraine snapped her head and faced her husband; her eyes narrowing that made Uther take one step back. "I will remember that the next time you want my hand constantly stuck on something else." she snapped, her eyes dropping before fixing her husband with a stare.

Arthur shuddered. "Why mother? Why share that information." he moaned as he walked away, Merlin following him after smiling at his parents, laughing a little at Ygraine and giving Uther a look of sympathy.

Uther opened and closed his mouth several times before looking over at Leon who was talking and laughing with Lancelot. "What was that Leon? I'm coming." he called out and hurried over.

"What's wrong Uther?" Leon asked.

"I needed to escape after opening my mouth before thinking. Good luck with Morgana by the way." he said making the other two men laugh.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a get well story for a great friend of mine in hopes she will be back to her fabulous self soon. **_

_**This is AU. Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: **__**When Merlin lied and disappeared Arthur knew something was wrong. Nearly everyone told Arthur to move on but Arthur was determined to track Merlin down and find out the truth.**_

_**There are a few time jumps in this last chapter.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Arthur and Merlin went to their first visit to see Merlin's physio. Walking in there Arthur knew that not only was this private but also that his father was probably paying the bill.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"This is private."

"I know."

"I can't afford private."

"I know baby, neither can I. Well I can but there is private and private."

"But your father can?"

"He can." Arthur sighed.

"Arthur I can't have your father paying for this. It will take close to a year, maybe more."

Arthur crouched down so he was facing Merlin. "Sweetheart, father knows this and if we tell him we can't accept it he won't accept that and won't hear of us saying 'no thank you'."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something when a door opened. "Merlin Emrys?"

Arthur stood up and turned to see a man walk out, long hair that sat on his shoulders that was grey, going white. "Hello I am Gaius and I will be helping you until I can do no more for you."

Merlin smiled and wheeled himself forwards to shake the man's hand, which Arthur then did. "Am I alright to be with Merlin during these sessions?"

"Of course. If Merlin wants you there then it is okay."

"I do." Merlin smiled as he reached out and took Arthur's hand.

"Right then. Let's begin." Gaius said, smiling as he led them both into the room he just came from.

* * *

It had been two months since Merlin's first session with Gaius and Arthur couldn't believe how well Merlin was doing already, he was moving his legs more, and feet without it hurting him so much.

Arthur had gone for his morning jog and decided to take a different route home; he turned the corner and stopped when he saw the building in front of him. Arthur smiled when an idea came to mind, this could help Merlin improve more. Making his decision, he jogged across the road and went inside to make enquiries.

* * *

A week later Arthur packed up what they needed and told Merlin they were going out. "Will you just tell me where we are going?" Merlin laughed as Arthur refused to tell him.

"Why tell you when I can show you. I have talked to Gaius about this and he said this was a great idea."

"So this has something to do with me getting better."

"Yes. Now shush. We are nearly there."

When Arthur pulled up in front of the building, Merlin looked unsure. "Arthur I don't know."

"It will be fine Merlin. Gaius says this will be easier than how we do it at physio." when Merlin still looked unsure, Arthur continued, taking his seat belt off and leaning over, cupping Merlin's face. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do Arthur." Merlin smiled, taking hold of Arthur's arm, tilting his head a little and placing a kiss on the blond's wrist.

"Then will you go in with me?"

Merlin sighed and looked at the building once more before looking at his lover. "I will."

Arthur smiled and got their things out from the car and after getting Merlin in his chair, he slowly walked in and up to the desk.

Merlin watched as Arthur talked with the woman at the desk and paid before signing them both in and walked away with a smile. "Okay it will just be me and you for a couple of hours, I know you won't be able to do two hours but -"

"Arthur that's fine. Let's just go. I want to see you wet and naked."

"Merlin I won't be naked."

"Well, almost."

* * *

Once Arthur had changed and helped Merlin change, he carried Merlin into the pool which was shallow. "Right then Merlin. I will be holding you up like I always do in front of these steps. In your own time, try and move your feet up and back down them."

"You won't let go?"

"Never."

After taking a deep breath, Merlin began.

Morgana and Gwen had just showered after gym and went upstairs to the snack bar to get a drink when Gwen, who was sat at one of the tables whilst Morgana got their drinks, called her over.

Morgana paid for the drinks and joined Gwen. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this."

Morgana sat down and looked out of the window that overlooked one of the many swimming pools and saw Arthur and Merlin. "How sweet do they look?" Gwen said.

Morgana didn't answer and just continued to watch her brother and Merlin.

Arthur kissed Merlin. "Well done sweetheart. I am proud of you. Was it easier at all?"

"A lot easier, can we do this every week?"

"Of course. Want to try something different now?"

"Please."

"Well we all know that when you relax in water, you float. I will keep a tight hold of you under your arms, relax yourself and let yourself float, when I say, try and paddle with your feet."

"Look how he helps Merlin." Gwen said. "I can't believe how well Merlin is doing... look he is paddling his feet!"

"He does seem to be doing well." Morgana responded quietly. They both sat there and watched until Arthur took Merlin into his arms and carried him from the pool, heading towards what they guessed were the changing rooms.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Merlin was getting a lot better. Gaius was very impressed saying it will only be another month before they would try him walking. It was now their third time in the pool and Arthur and Merlin had just finished changing when a knock sounded on the changing room door.

Arthur opened it and was very surprised to see his sister there. "Morgana?"

"Hello Arthur. You and Merlin come here when I finish gym. I go upstairs for a drink afterwards and two weeks ago when I came with Gwen we saw you. I saw how you are both doing and how well Merlin has improved. I was wondering if I could, well, what I mean to say is."

Merlin who had been listening heard how sorry Morgana sounded and knew she was trying to apologise as well as help. Taking pity on his old friend whom he had missed and wanted back, he wheeled himself over to Arthur. "Morgana. Would you like to join us in the pool?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can."

Morgana smiled and moved forwards before stopping. "I will wait until after when you are dressed again before hugging you."

Merlin laughed and looked up at Arthur. "Let's get in the pool and wait for Morgana to change."

Morgana smiled. "I'll be five minutes." she promised.

* * *

After a few weeks Merlin had improved so much with his physio that the exercises he did with Gaius didn't hurt him, Arthur loved how Merlin now did his physio with Gaius with a smile on his face. Gaius was that pleased with Merlin's progress with how quick he was recovering that he announced to the ecstatic brunet that the following week they could start with him trying to walk once more.

To celebrate this news Arthur took Merlin to an expensive restaurant. "Arthur why bring me here. I would have been happy with just a night in, just the two of us in bed."

"Oh believe me, that is how our night will end but I brought you here for two reasons. One is to celebrate your progress and the other for something else."

"Which is?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned, wanting to know.

"Oh a preview for later on."

"No a reminder of what you won't hear again if you don't tell me."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at him. "I will tell you baby, just not yet." he smiled as he picked up his menu. "Now. What do you want for dessert?"

"If I order dessert will you tell me?"

"If you don't want dessert I would tell you anyway."

"Then no thank you. I am too full from that exquisite meal. Thank you very much."

Arthur called a waiter, asking for the bill before turning back to face Merlin. "You are very welcome."

After paying for the meal they left, wanting to get home so they could spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms. Once they had showered they had simply laid in each other's arms as they watched a film. It was only when Arthur noticed Merlin falling asleep did he turn the film off and wake him as he needed him awake.

After they had both brushed their teeth and washed up, they had stripped and got into bed, Merlin shuffled closer to Arthur, his arms going around the blond. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What was the other reason for this night?"

Arthur held Merlin tighter to him and rolled him onto his back, Arthur leaning over him, being careful not to have all his weight on the man under him. "Well Gaius said you will be trying to walk again as of next week. I know you and I know you will push yourself to work harder at it if you were aiming towards something."

"Yes I would."

"Marry me Merlin. Walk up the aisle to me?"

"You really want to marry me?"

"Yes Merlin. I had planned on asking you when you got back from your trip. I love you Merlin and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Yes Arthur. I love you so much."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied as he moved his head down, capturing the lips of his fiancé.

* * *

"He said yes?" Ygraine asked.

Arthur had gone to his parents the following day and told them of Merlin's progress and how he asked him to marry him the night before. "He did mother."

Uther, who had been sat next to his wife at the time, placed his hands over his ears just in time as Ygraine shrieked. "Do you want me to help Arthur?"

"Mother I was hoping you would plan it."

"Oh I would love to." Ygraine kissed her son's cheek and stood up, moving over to her desk where she took out a notepad and started to write things down, mumbling under her breath. Arthur was broken from his stare when Uther grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thank you son."

"What for?"

"Well look at your mother. She is excited. I will be getting plenty."

Arthur shuddered and pulled his hand away. "Father please."

"Arthur dear are you alright?" Ygraine called over.

"Um, yes mother. I will leave you to it. See you both later."

* * *

The following week when Arthur went for his morning jog, Merlin rang Ygraine.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Ygraine its Merlin. I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I need your help."

_"Oh?"_

"Yes."

_"Well anything I and Uther can do to help."_

"Thank you. The thing is..."

* * *

Merlin's physio was going well. Merlin was now walking between two bars which he held tightly on to. Each session he was getting better and better and he no longer needed a chair to get about in. When Arthur had come home from a meeting he couldn't get out of, Merlin had surprised him by opening the door and welcoming him home.

The meal Merlin had prepared for them both had gone cold as Arthur had picked Merlin up, chucked him over his shoulder and took him to bed where they spent the rest of the day.

"I can't believe my mother has got a date set already and so soon."

"I know two weeks. How does she do it Arthur?"

"She has rallied together all her female friends and called in favours. With my mother it's not just what you know. It's who you know and what and who they know." Arthur laughed as he walked over to Merlin who was stood at the cooker stirring the pieces of chicken mixed in with sweet and sour sauce, wrapping his arms around the brunet from behind. "Smells gorgeous."

"And not quite ready, set the table."

* * *

Before they both knew it, it was their wedding day. Arthur was proud of Merlin that he would be able to walk down the aisle to him. Merlin had been upset that he would be walking down the aisle to meet him with his crutches; Arthur had guessed that was why Merlin didn't want him at physio for the last couple of weeks.

"Nervous?"

Arthur turned to face Lancelot, his best man. "Of course not. I am about to marry the love of my life. Why would I be?"

As the last of the guests came in and sat down Gaius leaned forwards and got Arthur's attention. "Is Merlin alright Arthur? How is he doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well since he finished physio two weeks ago."

"He fini -" Arthur couldn't finish his question as the music began to play and the doors opened. Arthur turned and saw Uther and Ygraine arm in arm walking up the aisle, followed by Hunith and Balinor. When they were seated Arthur felt his jaw drop when he saw Merlin with a smile on his face, walking towards him. On his own. "He - he."

"He doesn't need his crutches to walk anymore mate. He wanted to wait and surprise you on the day." Lancelot informed him.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed when Merlin stopped in front of him. "You are walking on your own sweetheart."

"Yes. I knew it wouldn't take long so I rang your mother and asked her if she could push the wedding forwards so I could surprise you."

"Surprise me you did." Arthur laughed as he kissed Merlin.

"You haven't got to that part yet mate." Lancelot said.

* * *

The ceremony itself was simple and beautiful, just what they had wanted, they had kissed when declared husbands and now being able to walk or not, that didn't stop Arthur picking Merlin up and carrying him back down the aisle.

"Thank you for finding me again Arthur."

"I would never have rested until I found you. I love you too much." Merlin whispered as Arthur placed him back on his feet.

"I love you too Arthur."

They both ducked their heads, laughing at the confetti that was being thrown over them; they both ran to the car and climbed in. Arthur taking Merlin into his arms, giving him a loving and passionate kiss, looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together. Arthur happy that he found his Merlin again and Merlin thankful that he did.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
